Solitude
by XNautPhD
Summary: A quick one-shot I did to get myself thinking.


**A bit more serious than what I usually do, though I don't plan on making more stories like this, but if you REALLY like it, please R&R.**

* * *

The lone trainer sighed, being too late to get his starter, he had to find one another way. All 3 starters, and even the extra 4th was gone. He had decided to take the newly cleared path straight to Cerulean City, which was fine with him, as he always liked Water types the most. Hearing creepy rumors of Mt. Moon, this path was a definite lifesaver to him. He began his trek to Cerulean City, down the busy, yet safe, path. Eventually reaching the city, he heard an odd voice in his head, "**Hello?**" knowing for sure it was telekinesis though he also knew Abra didn't sound like that. The only other telekinetic Pokemon were from other regions, or in Saffron City. he knew for a fact. Stopping to wonder, he quickly righted himself and continued on to the Pokemon Center. Just before the trainer entered, he heard that same voice, again, saying hello. Glancing at another trainer, he noticed he was the only one to hear this. This wasn't the voice of the 150 Pokemon he knew well, nor any of the few he knew of from far-off regions. He walked into the Center, and waited for the trainer in front of him to heal their Pokemon. As the other trained walked off, Nurse Joy looked up at the trainer without Pokemon, looking at him expectantly. "Do you have any abandoned Pokemon here?" he asked nervously. "Actually, the last one was just adopted. Sorry." she explained, feeling a bit sorry for this trainer's unluckiness. "Oh...that's alright." he said, looking down. "I'll figure out something, but if you find one, I'll be in town for a while." he said, walking out. Behind him, Nurse Joy nodded and wrote something down.

As he left, he heard the voice again, sounding slightly impatient, and even a bit sad. "Hello? Are you alone too?" The trainer looked around before responding out loud, "Yes?" "**Where are you?**" the voice asked. "Behind the Pokemon Center." the trainer said, worried someone will hear him. He waited for a response, but none came. He felt a strange pull tugging at him, at which point he blinked, and was in a completely different spot from behind the Center. A quick scan of the blue-gray rocks told him this was Cerulean Cave. He knew very strong Pokemon lived here. "Hello?" the trainer called out. "**There you are!**" the voice, very calmly said. "Who are you?" the trainer asked. After a short wait, in which he imagined the creature to be thinking to itself, he eventually heard a giddy "**Just wait and see!**" The trainer, tired of this, got up and found the exit to the cave. "**Wait! Don't go!**" the Telekinetic Pokemon cried out. He let out a sigh and sat down.

Eventually he saw something light pink. The only Pokemon with even a possibility of being pink and telekinetic would be a Ditto masquerading as an Abra. "**Not even close.**" the voice interrupted his thoughts, and realization struck. The trainer felt like an idiot for actually forgetting that. After seeing a few more bits of pink, he eventually noticed a light pink tail from behind a rock. It was slender and had a small oval shape on the end. He definitely has never seen any Pokemon like that, not even from another region. "**You humans never remember any myths.**" the voice giggled, as the trainer sighed. "Like Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres?" he asked. "**More rare than those three. And more powerful.**" "I heard there was a legendary in this cave, but not one of those three." Another flash of pink as the tail hid itself behind the rock. He noticed the pattern, it was slowly moving towards him while staying behind rocks. "**You're a smart human.**" the Pokemon pointed out, reading his mind again. "Who are you anyways?" the trainer asked, and as if in response, the Pokemon poked out its head. It had pink fur on its head, and large blue eyes. "Wait a second, now I remember! You're the 151st Pokemon!" the Pokemon slowly floated up, looking amused. It had a small body, even smaller arms, and large(in comparison)feet. "You're...Mew, right?" "**Took you long enough!**" the Pokemon said, then laughed. "But Mew only shows itself to those with pure hearts, and even then, I don't even have any other Pokemon." the trainer said, curious. "**The last trainer who tried to catch me failed, but left behind this. Isn't it what you humans call a Pokeball?**" the Mew said, holding up a Premier Ball. "That's an uncommon type," the trainer said. "**A premier ball, right? I can read your mind, you know.**" the Mew said, as the trainer nodded. "**Go ahead, I can use Transform. What's your favorite Pokemon?**" the Mew asked. "I haven't actually thought about it." the trainer said. "Though Eevees are nice." "**Watch this!**" the Mew said, giggling, as it transformed into an Eevee. "**Go ahead, use the Pokeball!**" the Mew said, nudging it towards the trainer, who picked it up and nodded. He threw the Pokeball at the Mew-Eevee, who didn't even resist it.**  
**

* * *

**Thoughts? It was kind of meh, but now I have that done, I got an idea for my main story.**


End file.
